Demon Assassin
Demon Assassin is a Melee Assassin fighting for the Forces of Darkness. He wields a sword and a knife in battle, the sword being his primary weapon. The Demon Assassin is a highly mobile character who can quickly close the gap between himself and his opponent though the use of warp attacks. His Shadow Swap ability allows him to change positions with an enemy Demigod, throwing them back into their foes. His melee attacks are fast and have a passive chance to critically strike. While mobile and able to dodge many normal attacks, Demon Assassin is susceptible to magical damage. The nemesis to Regulus, the Demon Assassin is extremely fast and lethal. It's worth noting Demon Assassin is fairly broken due to misinformation on his dodging ability; it's highly possable for him to become effectively immune to damage mid to late game due to a 60%+ chance to dodge from improper coding. As a result Demon Assassin can dive right down to an enemy base and solo it without taking any damage. Description Strengths :Quickly closes distance to enemies :Weapon attacks can land critical strikes Weaknesses :Weak in ranged combat :Fragile Play Style Armed with twin swords, Demon Assassin blinks across the field with great speed. He uses a series of powerful warp attacks to quickly reach opponents and rend them asunder. Demon Assassin can change places with an enemy Demigod, throwing them into a trap or cutting off their escape. When surrounded, Demon Assassin can perform a quick series of warps, turning a wave of reinforcements into corpses. Skills Active Passive Guides Lore Duchess Aethel Cuthbert was dismayed at her husband's excessive lifestyle and lethargy in advancing his position in the nobility. While attempting to soothe her boredom, she came across a book that gave her instructions on how to summon a Demon. After being summoned, this Demon would do as told until the task was done and payment was received. Aethel summond the Demon called Haderechi. Haderechi was strange amongst the Asmodai. While most could only teleport when their true name was called, Haderechi was able to teleport across short distances at will. Using this technique brought him in touch his all of his victims, and when he exited, they were bound to him, ceaselessly speaking to him all of eternity. Aethel used Haderechi to punish rival nobles and make their wives destitute. The nobles would speak Haderechi's name, and he would suddenly appear and assassinate them. This went on for months, and the frightened nobles lashed out at the serfs in attempt to uncover the serial killer. Instead, the serfs realized that this was the time for revolution. Aethel summoned Haderechi one last time to cover her tracks and hopefully survive the revolution. She promised him payment, and ordered him to stand still. Her guards swung at him from behind, but their blades found their mark in Aethel. Haderechi stood where Aethel was but a moment ago, and passively watched as she died. It has become part of the legend of the Dalforian Revolution, that it was sparkled by a single word, so powerful that one's greatest enemy is struck down upon its utterance, but that the price is a measure of blood. And Haderechi never lacks for company. Category:Demigods Category:Assassins